A Date To Remember
by LittleGuyLover
Summary: I always wanted Little Guy to ask Naomi out on a date...
1. A Good Idea

**So here's my story about how Little Guy asks Naomi out on a date. Yes, there are going to be a couple chapters although I don't really know how many yet. And please review! Even if you hate it, review anyway to let me know you hate it. ;) It's still a review, right? Hehe, I think I'm going to have WAY too much fun with this...*evil grin***

* * *

_As long as you don't get hurt, everything will be fine…._

_I always was wrapped around your little finger…._

_I'll be with you until the end…._

Little Guy nearly jumped out of his chair as the ringing of an incoming call on his computer woke him from his thoughts.

"Little Guy, can you analyze this for me?"

"Uh y-yes ma'am. What is it?"

A sigh came from the computer speaker. "If you'd actually look at what I sent you you'd probably know."

"Oh, yes of course. I was just getting to that…." He mumbled, quickly going through the information Dr. Kimishima had just sent him. "They appear to be bloodstains."

"No, I was sure they were juice stains." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Are you sure Dr. Kimishima?" Little Guy questioned, completely oblivious. "They truly seem to be bloodstains."

There was a long silence then a quiet chuckle.

"Yes, I know they're bloodstains Little Guy. I need you to figure out whether they are the victim's, or the killer's."

Little Guy felt his face flush. "Y-yes of course. One moment."

He hurriedly pulled out a folder containing the victim's information collected so far, scanning through the papers until he came to the girl's blood type.

"It's a match: the blood on the victim's clothing is her own," Was Little Guy's reply.

"Hmmm…just as I thought. Thanks Little Guy." With a click, Naomi Kimishima's voice cut out, leaving silence in Little Guy's small office. He went back to his thoughts from before the interruption, staring at the little icon of Naomi up in the right hand corner of his computer screen.

_I've tried so many times to tell her how I feel. But telling hasn't gotten me anywhere….If anything I only seem to amuse her. _He sighed. The same thoughts had been running through his mind ever since Naomi's surgery. He had almost lost her once without her knowing how he felt. _If only there was a way to let her know….. _Little Guy's thoughts drifted to the day before when he had gone to Naomi's office to personally deliver some evidence.

* * *

Little Guy knocked once, then pulled open the door to Naomi's office. Alyssa bounded up to him before he was even all the way in the room.

"Mr. Navel! Mr. Navel! Let's go on a date, just you and me!" hey eyes sparkled with innocent joy and excitement.

"W-what?" Little Guy felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"A date. Because you love me, don't you Mr. Navel?" she wheedled.

Little Guy laughed nervously.

"Of course I love you Alyssa. But don't you think you're a little young to be going on a date? I think you should wait a couple years."

"You're the last person I'd expect to give her good advice like that Little Guy. What do you think you're doing? I'm the mother aren't I?" Despite Dr. Kimishima's playful tone, Little Guy felt his face grow even warmer.

"I'm only trying to help," he muttered defensively.

Naomi laughed. "Come on Alyssa; time to leave Mr. Navel alone. He has work to do." As she said the last part she gave a pointed look to Little Guy. Blushing even harder, he handed her the evidence and backed out of her office.

* * *

_A date…why didn't I think of it before?_

A smile began to creep across his face. Yes, a date; but how was he going to ask?

* * *

**So that's the end of my first chapter. I know it's short, but the next one is going to be longer. I just wanted to put this up here so I'd have more incentive to keep writing. :) So I hope you liked it! And once again, please review ;) Critique is welcome.**


	2. Some Advice and the Big Question

**Chapter 2 is here WOOT! I hope that it's worth the wait...XD**

_

* * *

_

_A dinner for two? Fancy or not?_  
_A game maybe? I don't think she's the sports type..._  
_How about a movie...what kind?_

Little Guy ran a hand through his hair. Somehow he hadn't thought the details would be this hard to sort out. For at least an hour he had been sitting at his desk, trying to think of something, anything he could do with Naomi. Nothing seemed just right and for some reason he was having trouble thinking of what she would actually enjoy doing. _I've never really spent any time with her outside of work. _He thought to himself. Then again, no one ever seemed to; she had always been secretive about her personal life and still was. _There has to be someone who does..._Little Guy began racking his brain for any possibilities. _The only people I know of are with her __just__ during work...except..._His eyes widened as he realized the obvious answer. _Alyssa! Of course, why didn't I think of it before? She's always with Dr. Kimishima; after all, she is her daughter. She must know what the doctor would enjoy doing on a date. But how can I ask an 8 year old that kind of question? _Little Guy felt the color rising to his face just thinking about it. If little Alyssa decided to tell anybody about his dating question, he'd never hear the end of it, and not just from Naomi. _Then again, I could always not mention the part about it being a __date__...if I just asked what Dr. Kimishima enjoys doing... _

"As long as I tell Alyssa it's a secret, everything should be okay." he murmured out loud. Looking down at his watch he considered whether he could leave work early; after all it didn't really seemed as if Naomi needed any more of his help, and he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. _This could get me fired...leaving without permission. _Little Guy sucked in a breath. For Naomi, it was worth it. He'd put this off for far too long. Grabbing his car keys he quickly stepped out of his office, checking to make sure he was the only one in the hallway and made his way towards the parking lot, desperately hoping he wouldn't get caught. Having made it safely to his car, Little Guy quickly unlocked it and slid into his seat. As he closed the car door behind him he let out a breath of relief. So far so good. He started the engine and pulling out of the parking lot, drove towards CIFM. _Please let Alyssa be there...and please let this work._

**About 30 min. later...**

Little Guy stood outside Naomi's office. He hadn't thought far enough ahead to know what excuse he'd have for coming over and now he was starting to panic. He took a few calming breaths and tried to think. His mind failing him for any solution he steeled himself for what might happen and before he could change his mind, knocked twice then pulled open the office door. What he saw made him let out a breath of relief. Alyssa sat in a corner of Naomi's office in the middle of a small circle of teddy bears, talking to them animatedly; Naomi was nowhere in sight.

"Really Mr. Teddy bear? I never knew! Oh, that's terrible! Well, if we have a tea party that would cheer you up, wouldn't it?"

Little Guy nervously cleared his throat and instantly Alyssa's head shot up. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Mr. Navel! Have you come to play with me?"

"Uh...I-I have a question for you actually..."

A confused look passed over the child's face.

"You wanna ask me a question and not Mommy?"

Little Guy nearly snorted. If only Naomi knew what her adopted daughter was calling her now.

"Yes Alyssa, I need to ask you a question. And we need to keep it a secret from Mo-I mean Naomi okay?

The little girl's eyes grew wide.

"A secret?" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "You can trust me Mr. Navel."

Little Guy glanced around the room nervously.

"W-where is Naomi right now?"

"Getting us lunch. She just left so we have about 5 minutes. She is fast!"

"How do you know we have 5 minutes?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes just the way Dr. Kimishima did. _She's already so much like her mother..._

"I live with her don't I? Besides there's a clock in here; I've timed her."

"She never makes you lunch?" he questioned, momentarily distracted.

Alyssa smiled. "Nope. Doesn't know how. So what's your question?"

Little Guy chuckled. Just the thought of Naomi not being able to do something was hilarious.

"My question, yes. I was wanting to have some special time with Naomi Thursday night. I need to ask you what she'd enjoy doing."

"You're taking Mommy on a DATE?" Alyssa's green eyes stretched wide again.

Little Guy felt his cheeks color. "Well, I...guess you could call it that." he mumbled.

Alyssa giggled. "Mr. Navel loves my Mommy!"

"Alyssa, please!" he protested.

"Navel and Naomi sittin' in a tree: K I S S I N G!" she sang loudly, bursting into laughter afterwards.

Little Guy let out a groan, burying his head in his hands. This was not working out as he had hoped.

"If you really wanna know..." Alyssa began, her laughter subsiding into giggles. "Mommy never really does anything but work. Except..." Alyssa stopped giggling and leaned in closer, lowering her voice confidentially. "Except...she loves-"

"Little Guy? What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?"

"Ah, D-Dr. Kimishima! I was just..." Little Guy leaped to his feet, turning to face her and almost falling over in the process. Somehow neither he nor Alyssa had heard the door open or noticed Naomi walk in.

Naomi rolled her eyes just the way Alyssa had only moments before.

"Little Guy, you're hopeless. Alyssa, what has Mr. Navel been up to?"

Little Guy's eyes widened. _She won't tell...she can't!_

Alyssa's face was a mask of innocence. "Mr. Navel got off work early and came to see if you needed any extra help."

"Really" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically at Little Guy.

"Y-yes Ma'am."

"Well Agent, I have this case as good as solved so I'm fine thank you." she said, watching him closely.

"Y-yes Ma'am." He stuttered. Knowing that there was no hope in trying to figure out what Alyssa had been going to say, he turned towards the door to leave, hopes dashed to pieces. He was just about to open the door when he felt a hand tugging on the back of his suit.

"Mr. Navel?" whispered Alyssa.

"What?" he asked, bending down so he could hear her, his hopes rising once more. He felt Naomi's sharp blue eyes watching them.

"Did I tell her the right thing?"

Little Guy smiled. "You were perfect. Thank you Alyssa."

She gave a little giggle, then leaning in close said even more quietly.

"Naomi likes pizza, okay?" then she turned and skipped back over to her adoptive mother before Little Guy had a chance to respond.

"What were you two whispering about?" Naomi questioned.

Alyssa giggled again. "I was just giving Mr. Navel some good advice."

As Naomi turned her blue gaze on Little Guy, he flashed her a sheepish smile.

"I...guess I'll be going then."

Naomi just nodded, still not looking convinced as he backed out of her office door, closing it softly behind him.

_Pizza? _He thought to himself as he made his way towards the parking lot. _Somehow that's not really what I expected..._

* * *

The first thing Little Guy did when he got back to his office was to look up all the nearby pizza places. Quickly skimming over the many restaurants whose titles all began with "papa", he came to what seemed to be a promising choice; The Pizza Palace. _Not quite an original name but compared to the others..._Little Guy carefully dialed the number listed, then waited.

"This is the Pizza Palace."

"I uh...I'd like to make a reservation for tomorrow night."

There was a pause and then loud laughter erupted from the other end.

"Dude, we're a pizza shop. You don't reserve tables; and we're order out only."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I um..."

There was a click and then silence. Little Guy blinked. _He hung up? Geez, talk about rude._

With a sigh he went back to his list.

_Papa Gary's_

_Papa Don's_

_Stoney Creek Pizza_

_Papa Max's_

_Stoney Creek Pizza seems like a good bet..._Once again Little Guy dialed the number listed.

"This is Stoney Creek Pizza."

"I'd like to make a reservation?" He posed it more as a question than anything. _Maybe you really don't reserve tables at pizza places..._

"When do you need a table?"

"Uh…Thursday night." Little Guy smiled. So far things were working...

"Hold on a sec...we've got a couple tables open Thursday. You want a window seat or do you wanna be by the fireplace?"

"By the fireplace sounds great."

"Okay, then I just need your name and what time you need the table."

"My name? Just put it under Navel...and would 6:30 work?" he asked, throwing out the first time that popped into his head.

"That works great. Thank you sir, and have a nice day."

There was a click from the other end and with a sight Little Guy put his phone down. Everything was set; now all he needed to do was ask Naomi out.

* * *

"Come in."

Little Guy took a deep breath, then stepped into Naomi's office.

"Mr. Navel!" Alyssa squealed, bounding over to give him a huge hug that almost knocked him over.

"And what excuse do you have for coming over this time agent?" Naomi asked. "Need more advice from Alyssa?"

"What? Uh, no doctor I-I have a question I need to ask you actually."

"Well then ask away; I have work to do you know." she answered.

_All I have to do is ask a simple question...nothing to it._

"I was wondering..." he cleared his throat nervously. Alyssa giggled. Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"There's a pizza place not too far away and I thought...if you're not too busy...we could go eat there together tomorrow night...only if you wanted to of course..." As Little Guy spoke he looked everywhere but at Naomi. There was a pause in which the room was dead silent. _She's going to say no...why did I even have to ask in the first place?_

"Tomorrow night?" she queried.

"Navel and Naomi sittin' in a tree..." Alyssa whispered, just loud enough that only Little Guy could hear her.

"Y-yes Ma'am." he replied, trying to ignore the little girl.

"I don't believe I have anything going on tomorrow night... Dinner sounds great. Only I'll need someone to watch Alyssa..."

"You mean you aren't taking me with you Naomi?" the little girl gasped, interrupting her whispered chant. Little Guy barely heard her. _She said yes...Naomi said yes!_

Naomi just laughed. "Little girls don't get to go on dates Alyssa. Besides who would you go with?"

"I never said it was a date!" Little Guy protested, face turning red as he snapped back to reality.

"I'd go with Mr. Navel!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Sorry honey, he's already taken." Naomi replied, a playful gleam in her eyes.

Little Guy was sure his face couldn't get any redder; but it did.

"I'll call Dr. Tachibana to see if she can take you..." Naomi mused, half to herself.

"Oooh, that's Tomoe isn't it?" Alyssa asked, jumping up and down excitedly, her sorrow from seconds before forgotten.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00 doctor." Whether Naomi had heard him or not, Little Guy swiftly left the room. As he closed her office door behind him he let out a long breath, feeling his face cool. He'd done it; he had asked Naomi out. And the best part? She had said yes.

* * *

**:) I can't tell you how fun it is to do this to Little Guy! Haha, anyway, I already have the whole story written out and now I just need to find the time to type it all up. So try to be patient if it takes me awhile...I hope you all liked this chapter, please review!**


	3. The Date

**Finally here's the next (and last) chapter! WOOT! :) Thank you all for being SOO patient with this! School and ballet have been extremely hectic and busy yet I was able to find time to type this up for all of you. PLEASE leave feedback of any kind, although try not to criticize _too _hard; I welcome criticisim but this was written in my spare time just for pleasure so it's not going to be completely perfect or amazing.**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR SOME BRIEF LANGUAGE AND SUGGESTIVE CONTENT. :) Don't worry though, it is all very brief. That's just as a warning...**

**I hope you enjoy~**

**And please PLEASE comment. :) It helps to keep me going and know that I haven't been waisting my time**

* * *

Little Guy checked his appearance one last time in the mirror. He had spent much longer than he'd ever want to admit on how he looked. But then again, this wasn't just anyone he was taking on a date; and she just had to be the kind of person who noticed anything and everything, good or bad. Oddly enough, Little Guy wore his same old blue suit. After all, he was just taking Naomi to a pizza place, and dressing between casual and fancy seemed like the right decision. (and of course he just couldn't part with his tie...it always made him think of her...) Letting his gaze roam over his hair he let out a satisfied sigh. Everything was perfect. Smiling, he picked up the keys to the rented limo and walked outside. The evening was breezy and quite refreshing after a moderately warm day. Walking briskly over to the limo, he pulled open the driver's side door. As he slid into his seat, he checked his hair one last time in the rear-view mirror. _Perfect. _Starting the engine he pulled out of his driveway and turned the car towards Naomi's house. About 15 minutes later, he pulled into her driveway. Checking his watch he saw that it was five to six._Perfect. _He settled down in his seat, expecting that he'd have to wait for a couple minutes before Naomi appeared. Instead the front door opened almost right away and the doctor herself stepped out, closing the door softly behind her. It was just growing dark, yet her silver hair shone as if with a light of its own. Her blue eyes held a certain sparkle in them that Little Guy had never seen before. She wore a simple black halter dress, yet it looked stunning on her, cut daringly low just like her suit. The whole picture made Little Guy's jaw drop. He almost forgot to hop out of the car and open her door for her. Naomi laughed.

"You know I can open doors for myself agent."

Just as he was about to protest she put a hand up.

"But thank you; I appreciate it."

Little Guy felt his jaw drop again. She never talked to him like that. It was...nice. As she slid gracefully into her seat Little Guy somewhat regained his composure and murmured, "You're welcome," before closing her door and getting into his own seat. They had ridden in silence for a few minutes before Naomi spoke.

"Well Little Guy, this is certainly different from the Delphi days; you've finally become a responsible driver. I doubt I'll have to save any pursuers from death."

"W-what? Doctor, I thought you said we wouldn't talk about the past!" he protested, almost swerving off the road in his surprise.

Naomi just grinned; something Little Guy rarely ever saw her do. It only added to her beauty.

"Indeed I did." they rode in silence the rest of the way with Little Guy feeling a whole lot more self-conscious about his driving. As they pulled into Stoney Creek Pizza's parking lot, Little Guy noticed with embarrassment that his limo stood out starkly among its neighbors. Sure there were a few convertibles, mustangs, and other newer cars, but nothing like the limo. After turning off the engine, he hopped out of the car to help Naomi out of her side and they began walking up to the restaurant. He had no idea how, but as they walked her hand slowly slipped into his; and so they walked in the door, hand in hand, Little Guy smiling all the way. Somehow this all just felt so right... As they entered the restaurant, Little Guy gazed around. _You'd never guess it was a pizza parlor... The whole dining area was elegantly furnished with black metal chairs and matching tables. The many windows covering the walls looked out either towards the moonlit ocean or the lit-up town. Metal ceiling fans that perfectly matched the rest of the decor spun slowly, giving the place a calm atmosphere. The floor, ceiling and walls were made of mahogany wood that shone in the firelight, emanating from an old fashioned stone fireplace that was at least as tall as Little Guy, situated on one of the far walls. A few couples were spread throughout the room, dressed in semi-formal clothes as well. __It's more popular than I thought..._

"Have you made a reservation?" a waitress asked sweetly, bouncing up to the couple and batting her eyelashes at Little Guy.

"Uh..." Little Guy's cheeks grew warm. "Yes. Yes we've made a reservation."

"May I have your name...sir?"

"Navel."

Little Guy could see Naomi smirk out of the corner of his eye. _Does she really think my name is that funny? The waitress looked down at the clipboard she held in her hands, scanning through the list of names, then gave a quick nod._

"This way," she said, guiding Little Guy and Naomi to a table situated directly in front of the fire place.

"A waiter will be by shortly to take your orders," she crooned before waltzing away. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry; she does that to every single man who walks in."

Little Guy began nodding, then stopped.

"Huh? How do you know?"

Naomi laughed. "So you were able to get Alyssa to tell you what I liked to eat, but she failed to tell you where it is I like to go?"

Little Guy felt the color rise to his face. "Doctor, how do you-she didn't-"

Naomi smiled amusedly. "There is no way you could have found out on your own that I love pizza. And the only person who knew that fact was Alyssa. Besides, why else would you have skipped out on a full day of work to talk to her?"

Little Guy was saved from making a reply as the waiter came up. _Geez they're quick!_

"Naomi good to see you! Who's your friend here?" The man was a giant of a fellow, completely bald except for his hilariously bushy eyebrows.

"Dave, this is my little guy; Little Guy, this is Dave, the best waiter you'll fine here."

Dave flashed Little Guy a blindingly white grin.

"Nice to meet you Little Guy. Let me tell you, you've got a pretty special girl sitting across the table from you." Little Guy felt the color rise to his face and was surprised to see that Naomi's own cheeks were faintly pink. "So, what'll it be?" Dave continued, oblivious to the couple's discomfort.

"The usual." Naomi answered promptly, seeming quite happy in the change of subject. "And make it a large; my little guy and I will share."

Dave quickly scribbled the order down, flashed another toothy grin at the couple, then sped off towards the kitchen. Naomi watched him go, then turned her blue gaze on Little Guy.

"This is a nice table you picked out Little Guy."

"Thank you doctor."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Little Guy, if you're going to take me out on a date, you should at least call me by my first name."

"Yes Ma-I mean...Naomi." As he said her name he blushed; it sounded so odd to be coming from his mouth.

Naomi only laughed. "I don't care if it takes time but try to call me that outside of work from now on, okay?"

Little Guy chuckled, feeling a little looser. "Whatever you say...Naomi."

Naomi smiled but it slowly faded from her face as her eyes became serious.

"I've been meaning to ask you..." she began, but was interrupted by a waitress bringing them some ice-water.

"Thank you," Little Guy murmured. She nodded before moving on to another table. Naomi took a slow sip from her glass before starting again.

"I've been meaning to ask you...you've changed so much from when we were working for Delphi," she began toying with her glass. _Is she...nervous! Little Guy thought to himself._

"I-I was wondering what made you change."

As Little Guy gazed at her face he noticed that her cheeks were turning slightly pink again. He had seen Naomi mad, upset, impatient...but never in his entire life had he seen her embarrassed; or nervous for that matter.

"I only ask because..." she began.

Little Guy put a hand up to stop her. "There's no need for you to explain."

Before he could continue Dave came back, plopping a steaming hot pizza in front of the two. "Enjoy!" he boomed, flashing them his ultra-white grin before moving on to another table. Naomi didn't make a move to touch the pizza; neither did Little Guy.

"They're really fast here, aren't they?" he queried. Naomi gave a small smile.

"Yes...yes they are."

Knowing that this was the time, Little Guy took a big, steadying breath before plunging into his story. "Now this is going to sound crazy...but just hear me out. After we...split up, I found a small Delphi facility that had not yet been breached. Along with a couple other agents who wanted to continue Delphi's work, I cultivated more GUILT in an attempt to keep Delphi's work going. We had this doctor working for us...Owen I believe he was called." Naomi's eyes lit with surprise but she nodded for him to continue. "He basically took your place. He didn't have the Healing Touch, but he was still a doctor. We got him an inside job at Caduceus Europe. He began using the GUILT that we had created to 'help' people, knowing full well what it would do. Apparently he was caught, and so our band broke up; but not before I was infected myself. No one cared. All the others left me to die. Somehow Caduceus Europe found out about our facility and sent two of their top doctors to investigate, one of which ended up saving my life. His name was Derek Stiles. After coming so close to death and from something I had worked to create, I realized how wrong I was; especially when it came to doctors. If it weren't for your consciences, I'd be dead. For one thing he knew Derek Stiles knew I worked for Delphi yet he saved my life. It didn't matter who I was; I was still another life that needed to be save…"

"..and no one could tell him otherwise…" Naomi murmured a far off look in her eye. Little Guy winced.

"So you knew him?"

"I worked alongside him to eliminate GUILT. I've never seen someone use the Healing Touch the way he does before."

"So…you guys were close."

Naomi laughed. "He's engaged to Angie Thompson Little Guy, so stop pouting."

"I wasn't - *sigh* Dr. – I mean Naomi-"

"So my biggest question is how'd you make it to the FBI?" Naomi interrupted him, taking another small sip of her water and raising an eyebrow.

Little Guy blushed. "I knew you'd ask that. Well obviously I wasn't safe in Europe any longer. I mean, a medical organization working outside of the government found me out. You can't get any more dangerous than that. So I got myself a plane ticket to the U.S. to start a new life. Sure I had to….'draw up' some papers that weren't quite…legal to get that ticket but it worked. Once out of Europe I obviously needed to find a job. Really there was only one option; the FBI. No other job called for any of the training I had needed for Delphi…"

Naomi nodded. "I knew you ended up getting the job eventually Little Guy; what I'm really asking is the _how _not the _why_."

Chuckling softly, Little Guy murmured, "Impatient as always. Well I obviously had to…fake a few things here and there. But after cleaning up my act a little no one could tell I'd previously worked for an organization like Delphi. Honestly my expertise in FBI like matters was too flawless for them to not accept me…"

Ignoring Little Guy's last comment, Naomi took a long, leisurely sip from her water. "So...that's where your oddly responsible driving, clean language and hopelessness comes in?"

Little Guy began nodding until Naomi made her last comment.

"Wha-Naomi, what do you mean by that?"

She shrugged, a smirk slowly appearing on her face. "Nothing."

"Seriously I think that's all you ever say now..." he muttered.

"That waitress from earlier is still staring at you Little Guy. I wonder why…" she commented, changing the subject.

Turning in his seat ever so slightly Little Guy replied, "Looks more like she's glaring at you to me."

"Or maybe she just wants to get under that suit of yours…start some rumors of her own." Naomi countered a malicious gleam in her eye.

Little Guy nearly choked on his water. "Naomi, what the-" he stopped midsentence as he realized what she was referencing.

"Oh…" he muttered, face growing bright red as he remembered that night in the mountain pass.

"Did you seriously think that was what the reporter was after?" Naomi queried half playfully and half seriously.

Little Guy felt as if his face were on fire. "Of course not! If I may ask, why are you suddenly bringing up the past?"

Naomi looked straight into his eyes as she responded. "Because the more you know about a person the closer you become."

Just as she finished speaking her cell phone rang. Her eyes grew worried and her hand shook slightly as she picked it up, flipping it open. "Hello?" Little Guy could hear a muffled response from the other end and Naomi's body seemed to sag with relief, her voice thick with it as she spoke.

"Alyssa! Yes, you can let Dr. Tachibana know that I will be home soon. I love you too."

As Naomi hung up she let out a small sigh.

"Why all the stress over a phone call?" Little Guy questioned.

Naomi seemed to stiffen before she replied. "How else would I hear the deads' last words?"

Little Guy's face went white. "Naomi, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot!"

She shook her head, a small smile on her face. "It's fine. But I seriously can't see how you could forget so easily…after all, you're the one who wanted to dress up for all of those reporters that were after the 'Corpse Whisperer'. How come I didn't get the same treatment?"

Little Guy's face went from white to pink in a second. "D-did I wear the wrong thing? I thought it was appropriate for a pizza place! I mean, a white tux-"

He was interrupted by the sound of Naomi laughing. "Little Guy, it was a _joke_! Honestly, don't you have a sense of humor?"

Knowing that this was probably a joke as well, Little Guy smiled. "I guess I'll have to work on that."

Naomi smiled back. "Works for me."

Somehow the way she was looking at him made him feel nervous. Clearing his throat he said, "Well, I guess we should get going, huh? For Alyssa I mean…"

Naomi nodded and the two stood up, pushing their chairs back from the table.

"I'll get Dave to box up the pizza," she said, gazing at the untouched piece of heaven.

"No need, I've got you covered!" the man spoken of boomed, already equipped with a carry-out box. He laughed as he saw the still whole pizza. "Why Naomi I've never seen you leave a pizza like _this_!" His eyes danced playfully, bushy eyebrows raised as he watched her. She smiled lightly at him.

"Well, there's a first for everything."

After the pizza was boxed up, Little Guy paid the bill and he and Naomi made their way back to the limo. As the two got situated Naomi laughed.

"Even if I've been to this restaurant before it has definitely never been in a limo."

Little Guy smiled as he started the car. _She's been laughing so much this evening. I've never seen her like this before. It's….nice. _

They were just pulling onto the freeway when a car whizzed by at top speed, nearly hitting the limo. Little Guy had to swerve out of the way to avoid being hit.

"S***! What the hell was that jerk thinking?" Little Guy swore, getting back onto the road.

Naomi's blue eyes were disapproving. "Here I thought you'd changed Little Guy."

"Some things never change Weaver," he muttered, blue eyes hard. Suddenly realizing what he had said, Little Guy's eyes grew wide with shock as he turned to see the same look on Naomi's face.

He opened his mouth to apologize but was stopped by Naomi…laughing. Soon she was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. Little Guy had to remind himself to watch the road yet couldn't help but stare at Naomi. Her laugh was gorgeous, even when she was at the point where most people would sound like a hee-hawing donkey. The tears streaming down her face and the way she held her stomach reminded him of a young girl, rolling on the floor laughing at something her father had done to amuse her. Her laugh was contagious and Little Guy couldn't help himself; soon enough he was laughing as hard as she was. Soon enough though Naomi finally regained her composure and turning to Little Guy, wiping the tears from her eyes, she said, "Thank you Agent; I don't believe I've ever laughed that much in my entire life."

As the limo pulled into the driveway Little Guy noticed that most of Naomi's house was dark which probably mean Alyssa was asleep. Turning off the car he hopped out to help Naomi out of her side. They walked up to her front door together in silence.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow for work," Little Guy murmured, breaking that silence. Naomi nodded slowly. Little Guy turned to go but was yanked back by Naomi who had a firm hold on his tie.

"Thank you Agent; tonight was fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"S-sure," he stuttered, embarrassed yet delighted by his predicament.

She pulled him in a little closer until their bodies were touching, pressed together.

"I'm glad we met again…" she whispered. She pulled him down just a little father and then their lips met. In that moment, it was as if nothing else mattered. Little Guy's arms wrapped around Naomi's waist as her own wrapped around his neck. The world seemed to stop, time seemed to stop and all that existed were these two lovers and their kiss; their kiss full of passion that had been hidden from each other for far too long. And yet all moments end and so it was with this. Naomi and Little Guy slowly unwound their arms from around each other and Naomi took a small step back. Her eyes shone with an emotion that Little Guy couldn't discern in the dim light as she murmured,

"Good night Agent."

She took another small step back and opened her front door. With one last look at Little Guy, she turned and slipped inside. The last thing Little Guy saw was a glimmer of her silver hair before the door shut silently behind her.

"Good night….Naomi."

* * *

**I hope the ending was nice. :p If I may say so myself I was happy with it...**

**And I'm just saying, but wouldn't Naomi look great wearing an engagement ring? XD**


	4. The Proposal

**OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER! XD Hehe...I couldn't just stop at a first date now could I? I'm too obsessed with these two, I'll admit that right now. (in case any of you out there hadn't realized yet...) So um, even though I thought before that I was done with this, I decided that I wasn't. :) So this is the first chapter of a few. I'm thinking maybe 2 or 3 more? I'm not quite sure yet, since there are a few things I want to make happen but I'm not sure how many chapters that that will fill up.**

**The reason I hadn't written a chapter in so long is because #1 I thought I was stopping and #2 The only reason I had a chance to write this was because, for one thing I'm replaying Trauma Team right now so all of the cute LG and Naomi moments have been coming back and for another, I've been on break for the past week and so with the extra time, what else would I do besides write more? After all, I'm just a sad little girl who has crushes on video game and anime characters and loves writing about them. I'm hopeless, I know XD**

**So obviously the title of this chapter kind of gives away (okay, TOTALLY gives away) what's going to happen but you can still ask yourselves; will the ending be a happy one? Or a not so happy one? *evil grin* ****Well, I bet you guys already know how it's going to end though huh? ;)**

**_WARNING:_ Just like the last chapter there is some brief language and suggestive content. Very brief, but just wanted to warn you all just in case!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy! Critique is welcome and wanted! Reviews of any kind as well. :) As I've said before, your feedback is what keeps me writing and it's the most helpful way to improve my writing.**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I DO NOT OWN TRAUMA TEAM, THE CHARACTERS, OR THEMES FROM TRAUMA TEAM. All of that awesomeness belongs to Atlas :D**

_

* * *

_

_**One year later**_

It was autumn and the scent of dying leaves was everywhere. Wherever anyone walked the sound of crunching leaves went with them. The days were breezy and just becoming cold although most days the sun still shone bright. Today was one of those days; breezy, sunny and cold enough that one might want a coat. Little Guy and Naomi were walking along the river bank. Leaves fell slowly from the trees along the path, drifting lazily in the breeze before falling softly to the ground, covering the path in sunlit orange, red and yellow hues. The couple walked serenely through this quiet scene, the crunch of their footsteps and the flow of the river the only sounds to be heard. It had been about a year since Little Guy had taken Naomi on their first date and many had followed; but they were never referred to as dates. To everyone but each other they were 'just business'. Going out to dinner? It was merely to talk about the newest case. A walk in the park? It was simply to get out of the office for awhile; a breather to clear their thoughts. Naomi would always remember the night they went out to dinner together and the first bite of spaghetti Little Guy took left a noodle hanging down out of his mouth, his eyes going cross-eyed in an effort to see it. Naomi began laughing so hard that the couple received many inquisitive stares. Then there was the time, during a walk in the park, she had tripped and there he was to catch her, eyes glowing with an un-spoken message; ''I'll always be there when you fall.'' Somehow though, Naomi understood just what those baby-blue eyes were saying. Little Guy would always remember that first kiss he stole with Naomi, that night on her front porch after their first date. Then there was that Fourth of July, when, while watching the fireworks light up the night sky, his arm had snuck around her waist and she didn't move an inch.

Now, as they walked along the river bank, Little Guy's arm and hand were twined through Naomi's. Everything was perfect except for Little Guy's beating heart and the lump in his pocket that continued to bump against his leg with each step he took, reminding him of why he had asked Naomi to accompany him today._ Now is as good a time as any... _He said to himself. _You've waited long enough for the right moment and here it is staring you in the face. You can do this! _

''Naomi…'' he murmured, softly clearing his throat and trying to still his beating heart.

''Yes?'' she asked, just as softly.

Little Guy's mouth felt dry, his hands sweaty. _Come on! How hard can it be to talk to this woman? You do it every day! _

Taking a deep breath he continued. ''We've been partners in our work for a long time now...first for Delphi and now for CIFM...''

She nodded slowly.

''We've been through a lot together...I mean, for awhile we thought that we were experiencing the end of the world...''

Neither seemed to notice but they each had stopped walking and now stood facing each other as Little Guy continued.

''I may have regretted working for Delphi, but I never regretted meeting you. When I was told that I would be working with a Dr. Kimishima on that locked room mystery, at first I didn't believe it would really be you...but it was. Our parting words echoed in my mind; when I told you that we wouldn't meet again, I didn't believe it. Or at least...I didn't want to believe it. It seemed that, no matter what, we were always brought together because of some dire situation. From terrorism to mysterious murders...to Rosalia. I told you that day that I would follow you to the very end; and I meant it. But I never got to hear your answer.''

As he talked he slowly slipped his hand into his pocket.

''And so I wanted to ask you...would you...could you...follow me to the end?''

Slowly he drew his hand out of his pocket, revealing a small velvet box. He opened the lid gingerly, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. Naomi's blue eyes, devoid of all emotion, were locked on the ring. Little Guy's were locked on her own, watching her face which seemed as blank as her eyes. But Little Guy knew what that really meant; it meant that Naomi's mask was up, keeping the world from seeing the whirl of thoughts and feelings that were swirling around inside of her. So many times had he seen this mask; whether directed at him or coworkers, whether to doctors at Resurgam or to the Raging Bomber. And now, here it was again. The world seemed to stand still for the man and woman so close to becoming one, yet so far. Slowly Naomi's eyes moved up to meet Little Guy's and it was then he knew her answer.

Nothing could hold them apart then. They fell into each others arms, lips pressed together. Naomi caressed Little Guy's hair and his arms held her as if he would never let her go. That kiss seemed to last forever, neither person seeming ready to let the other go. But slowly Naomi's hands slid down from Little Guy's head and he loosened his hold on her as they broke apart. Gently, he slid the ring onto Naomi's slender finger and, putting his face beside hers, he whispered,

''I love you.''

''I love you too...'' she whispered back. And Little Guy knew she meant it.

With his arm around Naomi's waist, the two continued down along the path. There was no need for words; the silence between them said everything that needed to be said at that moment. It spoke of a love that had finally been realized and would never be broken; it spoke of a dark past and a bright future; and it spoke of the ice-queen forensic scientist who had fallen for the pretty boy FBI agent who had loved her all along. The sun was close to setting and an evening chill was setting in as the couple found an out of the way bench to sit on. Naomi lay her head on Little Guy's shoulder and after a moment's more of silence, she spoke. What she had to say completely took Little Guy by surprise.

''You know that day that I asked for custody over Alyssa? I told you that she had made me realize how I was human...I wanted to explain what I meant by that. It wasn't that I'd held myself as some sort of god and had come to the understanding that I wasn't. What I meant was...ever since a dark time in my past I had sealed myself off from the world. I let no one inside; let no one know me. I cared nothing for life or for those I saved. I was just a creature who would one day die like everyone else around her. What was the use of love and compassion if all that ensues is hurt? Alyssa made me realize how wrong I was. I loved her and she loved me and thatmade me realize that I was still human. Despite everything that I had done, I could still love; and not just a little girl but a man who told me he would be with me until the end.''

She spoke watching the sun set, but as she finished she turned to look at Little Guy who was watching her intently.

''He told me that, 'as long as you don't get blown up, it'll be okay' and I shoved it back in his face, afraid to love. But I realized how wrong I was to do that. It was lucky you said what you did that one day as I was walking away or I would have kept believing that it was too late; you had acted like you no longer cared...''

''W-what did I say?'' Little Guy asked, not able to hide the nervousness in his voice. It didn't matter that he was now engaged to this woman; he would never cease to be afraid of what she held up her sleeves.

Naomi smiled. ''You know, I've always been wrapped around your little finger...'' she murmured quietly.

Little Guy's cheeks grew pink. ''Y-you heard that? I was talking to myself...and besides, I did still care then; more than ever! But...I couldn't show it.''

''You were afraid of how I'd react,'' Naomi murmured.

Little Guy nodded. ''Some things never change, Weaver,'' he murmured back, a smile in his eyes as he gazed at her own. Her eyes held his gaze and like the tide she rose up to meet him. As the sun disappeared beneath the horizon the two shared another kiss, neither more passionate than the other.

''My love is one of those things...'' Naomi whispered in between kisses.

''As is mine...'' Little Guy whispered back.

The stars were the only source of light now as the world went to sleep. But for the man and woman, alone by the river, all that existed was each other and their kiss. As they broke apart, Naomi lay her head back on Little Guy's shoulder. Little Guy smiled and began to stroke Naomi's hair as he gazed down at the ring on her finger. Naomi was his now...and no one could take her away from him.

Little Guy opened his eyes to bright sunlight. He blinked a few times against the glare, slightly disoriented. _Where am I? Why am I sitting on a hard bench? _He blinked again and looked down at Naomi as memories from the night before came rushing was curled up into a tight ball, her head resting on Little Guy's lap. Her left hand held her spouse's and her right rested on his leg. Her chest rose and fell slowly and peacefully, her silvery-white hair falling down to cover part of her face. _She almost looks even more gorgeous when she's asleep, _Little Guy thought to himself. He didn't want to wake her but he couldn't resist stroking her hair as he had the night before. _I can't believe we actually fell asleep...wonder what time it is... _He thought absent-mindedly to himself. Slowly Naomi's ice-blue eyes began to open. She sat up, face still bleary with sleep. She looked almost like a lost little girl as she gazed at her surroundings, blinking slowly. Little Guy couldn't help but smile; for some reason he was looking forward to seeing her like this more often. Naomi blinked once more before her eyes opened wide.

''We fell asleep?''

''Yeah...I'm sorry. Honestly I can't believe that I did; this bench is so rock hard!''

Naomi smiled. ''Why apologize? I was the one sprawled across your lap like a baby.''

Little Guy smiled back. ''Well, you can sprawl across my lap 'like a baby' as often as you like.''

Naomi opened her mouth with a smile as if to reply when her eyes widened with a mixture of shock and horror.

''What is it?'' Little Guy asked, voice thick with alarm.

''What time is it?'' she asked quietly, evading the question.

Little Guy glanced at his watch. ''About 8:30. Why?''

He turned back to look at Naomi, the questioning look still on his face. It only took a moment before his face mirrored Naomi's.

''Shit! We have work don't we? And we're already a half hour late as it is...''

Quickly pulling Naomi off of the bench, Little Guy began running for the car with Naomi on his heels.

''Well, this is great,'' Naomi panted.

''I know, I'm sorry…'' Little Guy groaned, just as out of breath.

''I already told you, don't apologize; it's my fault too. I mean, it's not the end of the world being late to work or anything...it's just-''

''It's just that things are set up to look like a lot more happened last night than really did,'' Little Guy muttered.

And it was true. They would be showing up to work in rumpled suits with their hair in a not exactly neat state, most likely smelling like each other after having been gone with the other person the whole night before. Both Naomi's and Little Guy's faces were slightly red and it wasn't from the running.

By now the two had reached Little Guy's car and they both hopped in. Before either of them had finished buckling themselves in Little Guy had started the engine and was racing out of the parking lot.

''We don't have time to go back home to change, do we?'' Naomi asked, gazing at her rumpled attire.

''Not unless we want to get fired...'' Little Guy grunted, busy swerving around a slow going car.

''Hey, slow down! We don't need to get arrested here!'' Naomi chided.

''We're good at lying; I can just flash my badge and say that we're after someone,'' Little Guy replied, only half joking.

''You know, you haven't changed nearly as much as I thought you had...'' she muttered, not in the friendliest manner.

''Neither have you...'' Little Guy responded, a smirk on his face. ''And I mean that in a good way,'' he added.

It was then that they pulled up to CIFM and Naomi quickly jumped out.

''Good luck...'' Little Guy murmured.

Naomi gave him a wry smile. ''Thanks; I'm sure I'll live. Good luck to you too,'' Then after only a moments hesitation she added, ''I love you.''

''I love you too,'' Little Guy murmured. Then with one last reassuring smile he drove off.

Taking a deep breath, Naomi tried to compose herself as best as she could, then stepped through the doors of CIFM. She was almost to her office without having had any interruptions when she heard someone call her name. Stifling a sigh, she turned around.

''Oh, Chief Wayne! Sorry I'm late...'' she stopped talking as she saw the odd smile on his face.

''Oh, that's fine Naomi,'' he responded. ''We were all just a little worried that you and Navel were having a little too much fun together.''

''What?''

Chief Wayne chuckled as he surveyed Naomi's disgusted expression and rumpled attire.

''You really think we wouldn't have noticed? Honestly, you two aren't being that discreet you know.''

Naomi gave a huff of disgust before stomping off to her office. _So our absence wasn't un-noticed...leave it to humans to be so sick that they automatically assume the worst!_

Of course Little Guy was welcomed in the same fashion as his spouse; although without Naomi's composure to his credit, his response was to blush and stutter, to his colleagues' enjoyment. Luckily, Naomi and Little Guy survived that day of work, but they weren't so lucky as to have seen the end of the teasing.

Later that week Naomi made a trip to Resurgam to talk to Gabe about some medical files she needed. She knocked on the door of his office and upon entering came face to face with a grinning Dr. Cunningham.

''Hey Naomi...glad to see that you're put together today. I still can't believe that the kid got under that suit of yours...I hope he was gentle with you.''

Naomi gritted her teeth. ''Gabe, just shut it and give me the papers,'' she growled.

Gabe didn't pay any attention to her as his gaze moved to her left hand. He let out a low whistle.

''AND I see we're engaged! My, my...the kids are going to be gorgeous I'm sure...''

In the moment it took for him to think of another rude comment he found himself reeling backwards from a slap to the face.

''Sheesh...I'll warn the kid not to make you mad...he'd definitely pay dearly for it.''

Naomi resorted to glaring daggers at Gabe as he not only looked as slowly as possible for the papers but also continued his rude comments.

''So, let me know when the wedding is; I just gotta see you in that white dress and veil...you'll look like an _angel _I'm sure. Oh, and how many kids are you two planning on having? The more the merrier right? After all that means he gets to-''

By now he had the papers in hand and before he could finish his insult, Naomi had snatched them up and walked out. Gabe's loud laughter echoed down the hall behind her as heads turned to watch her leave, each inquisitive stare asking the same thing; what had she done that would make Dr. Cunningham laugh so hard? And what had he done to make her face turn so red?

As she was on her way back to the office, Little Guy called.

''So, uh...how'd it go?''

''Not any better than I expected, probably even worse. I don't really want to talk about it.''

''I don't blame you. Not if it's anything like what I've been going through,'' There was a short pause before he spoke again. ''Naomi, I don't blame you if-''

''Little Guy, don't be ridiculous. Just because I know a few jerks doesn't mean I'd walk out on you.''

Little Guy laughed. ''Sounds like Dr. Kimishima to me. Oh, and I was wondering...do you still want to tell Alyssa tonight?''

''Yes, of course,'' she replied matter-of-factly. Somehow she just didn't have the energy to reply any other way.

''So, you think she'll-''

''Be happy? She'll be thrilled Little Guy; trust me.''

''Okay…thanks,'' He murmured, still sounding nervous. ''I'll uh...meet you at 6?''

''Perfect.''

One hour later, the two stood in front of Naomi's house. Little Guy drew in a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

''I guess this is it then...''

Naomi couldn't help but smile; he spoke as if they were back to the day when they thought the world might be ending. ''I'll be with you until the very end,'' she said in as serious of a tone as she could muster.

Little Guy smiled back.

''Thank you...I appreciate that; because honestly I'm afraid that this _is_ going to be the end...''

In response, Naomi took his hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and opened the front door...

* * *

**So there you have it! :) Again, I hope you enjoyed it and please please PLEASE review, even if it's just to say that you read it and hated it, or read it and loved it. Of course, I'd love it if you write more than that too though ;)**

**And I just have to say this right now because it's hard to contain myself; the next chapter is going to be a bit of a shocker. So be prepared! :P And be prepared for me taking forever to write it too because I'm not going to have as much freetime as I've had this week...**


End file.
